The Seasoners
by ShadowRises
Summary: Everywon knows that Jack is the winter but what about the other seasons?


Rise of the guardians The seasoners

CHAPTER 1

Jack Frost flew with the wind to the South Pole and entered a cave. This was his home it was full of ice sculptures he made himself. Suddenly the wind blue in. Jack: Hello winds how are you?

The wind blue a letter in. Jack: Thank you wind. There Jack it has bin a century and we want to know how we all bin so we all are going to meet together today in Europe at 11 o'clock. Hope you are well your sister Anya Autum.

Jack stared amazed at the letter: Wow it has been a long time since my brother and sisters have answered. I only hope that nothing bad has happened the last time we all got together was because Flint did not let Anya do her job properly. I only hope it is nothing like that. He just wanted to fly with the wind to them when the man moon shone in his cave and shone very bright. Jack: Oh no the guardians need help again don't they man in moon I will be there in a few hours I have a other meeting. The moon shone brighter at him.

"Yes yes I now" said Jack.

Jack flew as fast as possible to his sisters and brother. They meet up in the Tree in Africa. Anya opened the door : Hello Jack come in Susan is already her. Jack: Can we start now because I really need to go again. Anya: Fist Flint needs to be her so we carry on waiting. The moon past them and shone on Jack: Yes I know tell them I will be late.

Suddenly thy saw a fire ball heading to them. Jack: Shall I punish him? Anya: Yes pleas I will provide the wind for you. Jack: I get the snow. Susan: Oh now don't lets not fight again. Jack: We never had a meeting with out a fight Susan you now that her is the snow Anya. Anya: Here is the storm.

They both flew there powers strait at Flint. Flint blew fire balls at the storm and it turned to rain : Cool it bother sis I am here what a chilling welcome. Jack: We need to get back to work Flint we do not have time for you to turn up at the next century.

Flint rolled annoyed his eyes: Sorry that I am late but instead of fighting let's get this meeting over with then we all can go . Susan: Fine ok the seasons are ok in my country.

Anya: I still need time in Europe to get the leaves down. Jack: What ? Anya I need to get the winter in Europa. Anya: Pleas Jack I still need time. Jack rolled his eyes annoyed : I give you one more week then I really have to get the winter there this is your final chance Anya. And I don't care if there are some leaves on the trees they will get frozen understood? Anya gave her brother a hug: Thank you Jack. Jack: Remember one week now Flint…..

The three Seasons stared at their brother in anger. Flint: Ok I am sorry that I burned down the forest in New Gorsy. Anya: You did what! Jack: We were actually on about the ice Capes in Greenland. Flint: What? Oh. Anya: You burnt down the forest in New Gorsy? I am support to bring the Autum there next week. Flint: Sorry ?

Suddenly the moon shon in bright. Jack: Yes I now I am late sorry bro sisters but I am late for something ells I need to go. He grabed his staff and flew away. The three seasons stared after him. Flint: Shall we follow him ? Anya: What do you think. They also grabed there staffs and flew away after Jack.

Jack went to santas work shop. Santa: Jack you are late the mann in moon will deside a new gardean. Jack: What is pitch back?

Bunny: No he is not back that is why I don't understand why we need a new gardean wen noting is up at the moment? The moon shon bright and the dimond glowed blue. Toothfary flew around with exsitment wo can it be ? Three figgers apeard. Jack stared amased at them: No way. Easterbunny looked confused: Who are they? Santa: I don't remember seaing them on the list well they look about your age Jack. Jack still stared disbelieve at them: That is because they are my age Santa. Toothfary: They have buttifull teath. What are there names? Santa: I never sean them before. Easterbunny: That girl looks familiar.I think her name is Susan. Jack: You better now her Bunny her full name is Susan Spring the other girl is Anya Autum and the boy is Flint Summer.

Santa : You now theas gyes well then Jack I give you the job to bring them here. Jack: With pleasur. And he flew away. Bunny stared at the three: How does Jack now them? The other gardeans stared confused at him and surged.

Jack rast as fast as the wind would kary him to Flint. He landed in the Sahara: Flint show your self I now you are here! Flint lande a feu feet away on the top of a mountan: You are early Jack winter is next half year. Jack: I am not here to cause a snow storm I need you to come with me. Flint lautht: As if I go any wear with you Jack. But because we are brothers I challeng you to a fight if I lose then I go with you if I win then you leve. Jack rolled his eyes anojd: I realy don't have time for this. He grabed his staf and blue the wind ever Flint freu fire balles at him but Jack doged them and frew ice balls at him. He puled the sack over him and flew away with his brother in the sack.

He came to a flower medow: Susan are you here? Susan was painting a flower and looked upat him: Jack your time is already over I should get spring? Jack: I now and I do not want to cause you any trubble but can you come with me please? Susan looked confused: Has something bad happened? Jack: I don't now but I still need you to come with me we still need to pick up Anya. Susan: Ok.

And they both flew of and landed in Europ. Anya was blowing down some leaves as she spoted her brother and sister: Jack I nearly done it you can start the snow in England. Jack: For once I don't need the contry to be coverd in snow Anya will you come with me please. Anya stared at her sister: What about Flint? Jack smiled at his sack: He is going the express.

He freu a snow ball on the floor and a portal apeard to the north pole. He bowd down : After you sisters. They all jumped in and landed on the north pole.


End file.
